


Golden Eyes

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-Usa loves Helios' golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Brilliant.

He has the most unusual eyes I have ever seen.

Granted, my own ruby red eyes are far from the norm, but there is something different about his, something difficult to describe with mere words. They are like two golden suns, brilliant and bright, always shining with so much love and kindness. Warm as fire, yet soft as cotton, I feel so protected whenever he looks at me, as if he is my own guardian angel come down from heaven, sent to keep me safe.

Yet there's more than that in his eyes, so much more. They're intelligent; that was one of the first things I noticed about his eyes. Even though he's the priest of Elysion, the land of dreams, his eyes never hold that empty, far-off gaze I sometimes see in my mother's. Instead, they're more like my father's, always alert and focused, taking everything in like a curious child who wants to learn everything thing about the world around him.

They're also passionate. Whenever he feels deeply about something, it's as if there is a spark lighting them on fire, the flames making his eyes seem even more golden than before. I sometimes catch him looking at me with those eyes, and I feel as if I am on fire, too, the most desirable woman in the world to him.

Innocence and purity shine in his eyes as well. I doubt he's ever had a sinful, evil thought in his entire life. Well, that may be an exaggeration, as all humans have a secret dark side to their souls, but his light is so much brighter than his darkness that it chases away any shadows that I might find.

In fact, I have to look deep in his eyes before I notice the small trace of sadness that is always there, although hidden from the casual observer. I know without asking that it comes from the pain of old memories, of losing almost everyone he cared about in the Golden Kingdom's long ago destruction, and, sometimes, it makes me want to cry in sympathy for him. He was one of the very few survivors of that massacre, and even though my father, the prince of that ancient kingdom, was reincarnated, those horrific memories will never be forgotten.

Despite all he suffered, though, his eyes are still filled with hope, with dreams of a happy, peaceful future. That's probably the thing that strikes me most about his eyes. Whenever I feel lost or confused, all I have to do is look at him to know that everything is going to be okay, that we can pull through anything as long as we're together.

I hope those eyes never lose their brilliance…


End file.
